Betrayed
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Goes back to the Evening GownTuxedo Match. Betrayal is awful, especially when it is your best friend. Characters: Lilian, Jericho, Fink, Trish


Title: Betrayed Author: Katie E-mail: PugNTurtle@aol.com Pairing/Characters: Lilian/Jericho, Trish/The Fink Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people that are a part of the WWE. Distribution: Ask me first please. Rating: PG13-R Spoilers: Up through the Evening Gown/Tuxedo Match Summary: Friendship is sacred. Except when one turns on the other. Notes: Just an idea I had.  
  
~/~  
  
Darkness.  
  
Then something.  
  
She winced, automatically bringing a hand up to her throbbing head. Forcing her eyes open, she pulled her hand away, surprised to see blood there.  
  
"Damn it," she hissed, covering her head with her hand again.  
  
"She's awake," a voice said, coming to her side quickly. "Lilian, can you hear me?" he asked her.  
  
"Loud and clear," Lilian mumbled, ready to let her eyes close again.  
  
"No, don't go to sleep on us Lilian," the man said. "We need you to stay awake, okay?"  
  
"Mmm. why?" she asked. Lilian was trying to comply but, as the seconds passed, her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier.  
  
"We need to see if you have a concussion," the man told her. "Of course, it's pretty obvious that you do with the lump and cut on your head."  
  
Lilian didn't respond, rather, she brought her eyes up to meet his. She had no clue who he was, but she decided that his eyes were friendly. She decided she could ask him a question. "What happened?" Lilian asked slowly, not wanting to jar her aching head too much.  
  
"You were hit in the face with a chair," he replied.  
  
Lilian started to ask why or how, but she suddenly remembered.  
  
It had been a Tuxedo vs. Evening Gown Match for sole custody of the ring announcing position on RAW. It was supposed to be a triumphant return for Lilian. Three weeks previously she had been set up to be attacked by the Island Boys through Eric Bischoff and probably the Fink as well. Their attack was successful, leaving the blonde motionless in the ring with a concussion and bruised ribs.  
  
Lilian's best friend, Trish Stratus, was in her corner and Stacy Kiebler, who had extreme hatred for Trish, was in the corner of the Fink, Howard Finkle.  
  
She had been throwing the Fink around when all hell broke loose. Stacy had gone to the outside of the ring to get a steel chair, presumably for the Fink. However, before Stacy could give it to him, Trish grabbed it from the leggy blonde.  
  
Lilian had breathed a sigh of relief. She knew the damage that a steel chair could do to a person, especially in the hands of someone like that idiot Finkle.  
  
But she barely had time for relief before Trish turned to her. Lilian managed to catch a mad look in Trish's eyes before the steel connected with her face.  
  
Then everything went dark.  
  
Lilian blinked, looking at the man, assuming he was a trainer. "She turned on me, didn't she?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," the trainer replied. "There was no way she could have been aiming for Howard." Lilian sighed deeply, beginning to wonder how and why Trish could do this to her when a sudden thought struck her. It was like a punch in the gut, and she drew in her breath sharply. "What's wrong?" the trainer asked, alarmed.  
  
Lilian looked at him with tear filled eyes and asked, "I'm out of a job, aren't I?"  
  
Sighing, the trainer nodded before answering her. "Yes, Lilian. I'm sorry, but you are."  
  
~/~  
  
Crack.  
  
Lilian winced as she watched the videotape. She swore that the sound of the chair echoed through the arena as the crowd gasped and JR had asked what the hell was going on. The trainer was right. There was no way Trish could have been aiming for the Fink. He was on the other end of the ring.  
  
But why?  
  
Why had Trish hit her in the face? Her blood boiled as she watched the Fink tear her dress off. Apparently, whoever had booked the match had made it a no disqualification match, allowing outside interference and the use of a chair. Lilian watched as referee Nick Patrick reluctantly raised the Fink's arm in victory.  
  
However, that wasn't it. Lilian watched numbly as Trish raised the Fink's arm in victory and then kissed him on the cheek. Stacy was long gone, for she had run away the second Trish that had gotten hold of the chair.  
  
Lilian absently touched the white bandage on her head as the camera cut to a shot of her, unconscious on the mat. Blood was pouring out of the now stitched cut. She watched as officials forced Trish and the Fink out of the ring so they could tend to her.  
  
The doctor that traveled with the WWE had already taken care of the cut but wanted her to go to the hospital. Now, she was waiting for a taxi because almost everyone had left and Trish had taken the rental car that they were apparently sharing. Not that she could drive in her condition anyway.  
  
Great.  
  
Lilian hated hospitals. She was getting all too used to them lately. She had been to one a few weeks ago in Baltimore and now tonight in New York.  
  
Last time hadn't been so bad though. Trish had brought her flowers and balloons and made her laugh despite the pain she had been in.  
  
Damn her.  
  
She sniffled, surprised to feel tears threatening. "Damn it, Lil, don't cry," she whispered to herself. Why not, though? Her best friend had turned on her and now she was out of a job. Why shouldn't she cry?  
  
A knock sounded at the door, and Lilian quickly moved an arm to brush away the tears. "Who is it?" she called, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as she thought it did.  
  
"It's Chris. Chris Jericho."  
  
Chris Jericho? Why the hell was he coming to see her? After a few seconds, Lilian replied, "Come in," knowing that he was going to knock again if she didn't answer soon.  
  
The door opened and Lilian looked curiously at the man. Rather then his usual tacky pants and shirt, he was wearing jeans, a plain white T- shirt, and black boots. He had a black sweatshirt tied around his waist and his wet blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Damn, he looked good. Lilian blushed as she realized she was staring, and glanced away.  
  
"How are you doing, Vivian?" he asked, purposely using the wrong name, hoping to draw a smile from her.  
  
Nevertheless, she didn't smile, nor did she even look at him. "Oh, I'm okay despite the fact my best friend screwed me over and I don't have a job. Other than that, life is perfect," Lilian said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess it was a dumb question," Jericho said with a small smile, hopping up on the examining table so he could be next to her. "How's the head?" he asked, resisting the urge to reach up and touch the pristine white bandage on her forehead.  
  
"It hurts," Lilian admitted. "I don't think it helps that I had a concussion three weeks ago. Just add more head trauma to the list I guess."  
  
"Yeah," Jericho agreed. He paused, unsure of how to ask his next question.  
  
"What?" Lilian asked warily when the blonde man hesitated.  
  
"I was, uh. just wondering. Where are you going to stay tonight?" he asked.  
  
Lilian paused. Damn it. She hadn't thought that far. She couldn't stay with Trish and all of her other friends had road partners. No one else was available. Obviously she wasn't expecting her friend to hit her in the head with a chair or she would have made other plans. "I guess I can find another room or something," Lilian finally replied.  
  
Jericho shook his head. "We have to get you checked out first. Then you can come stay with me," he told her.  
  
Lilian looked at him, then said, "I can't. I can't impose on you. What about your road partner, first of all?"  
  
"Christian caught an early plane home. He had some sort of emergency. It's not negotiable, Lilian. You're staying with me tonight, and that's final. Don't argue," he added, seeing her open her mouth to protest.  
  
Lilian closed her mouth, then opened it up again. "How am I going to repay you?" she asked. "I'm out of the business now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If I have my way, you won't be gone," Jericho said.  
  
"How?" Lilian asked sadly, although she was suspicious as well. "I signed a contract. Finkle is the announcer now."  
  
"We'll discuss that later, Vivian. Right now we are going to get your head checked out," Chris told her. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lilian replied, curious as to what the blonde man was talking about.  
  
~/~  
  
Lilian thought to herself as she stared out the window. The night was gorgeous but it wasn't helping her mood. The doctor almost made her stay the night in the hospital due to the concussion she had suffered three weeks ago, but she had flat out refused. Lilian was extremely relieved that the doctor had finally released her under the condition that she spent the night with Chris Jericho.  
  
The car slowed as it pulled in front of the hotel. Lilian groaned as she saw her suitcase and travel bag on the lawn. It was obvious that Trish had thrown her stuff from the window, for clothes were strewn across the lawn.  
  
Lilian sighed as she got out of the car, walking over to start to pick up her items. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she nearly fell, but luckily Chris was behind her and grabbed her by the waist before she could fall flat on her face.  
  
"Now, Lilian," he chastised, holding on to her for a moment and pulling her against his chest so she could rest there for a moment and the dizzy spell could pass. "Did you forget what the doctor said? 'No strenuous activity for at least a week. Make sure she gets checked out seven days from now, and for God's sake, try to keep her still. She shouldn't have been out there as it was,'" he mimicked, drawing a short laugh from Lilian.  
  
"Yeah, guess I forgot. Could you help me pick up this stuff? I'm sure there are people watching," she said, pulling away from him and glancing up to the hotel. She wasn't sure which room had been hers and Trish's. There had only been a few minutes available where she had tossed her bags in the room and had to rush to the arena. Lilian could almost feel Trish's eyes boring into her back. The blonde was probably gloating away, laughing at her former friend. Lilian wouldn't turn around, though. She wouldn't give Trish the satisfaction of knowing that Lilian was looking for her.  
  
Lilian sighed, pausing before she knelt down to help Chris pick up her stuff. The cool night air was calming her somewhat, and she glanced at Chris.  
  
He was very cute. There was no doubt about that. And the fact that he was helping her out tonight was simply shocking to Lilian. Out of all the guys that would come to her rescue, Chris Jericho was among the bottom of the list.  
  
Her soft fingers brushed against his rough hand as they both reached for the same item of clothing. Lilian blushed deeply as she realized it was one of her bras. The very sheer leopard print one, to be exact. Chris quickly let go, smiling at Lilian.  
  
"I would have thought you to be in a simple white bra, Vivian," he said jokingly, picking up the last item, which was thankfully only a pair of socks.  
  
"Well, people have their secrets, I guess," Lilian said, sighing as she stood up slowly, not wanting to get another dizzy spell and pass out in the front lawn of the hotel.  
  
"Yeah," Chris replied distractedly. He was trying not to be obvious as he stared at the blonde. He was wondering exactly what she would look like in that bra. She was beautiful, no doubt.  
  
Lilian cleared her throat uncomfortably as she realized Chris was staring at her, as casual as he was trying to be. He snapped out of it quickly, blushing slightly as he smiled weakly at her. "You ready to go inside?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lilian replied. She allowed Chris to place a hand on the small of her back as he carried her suitcase and travel bag for her.  
  
Things could get very interesting.  
  
~/~  
  
She sighed once again as she stepped shakily out of the shower. Lilian swore to herself, trying to will her legs to stop shaking. She hated feeling vulnerable, especially around someone like Chris Jericho.  
  
Lilian pulled on the black flannel pajama pants and white Yankees T- shirt that she had packed. As she pulled her long hair up, Lilian thanked God that she had actually packed that particular sleepwear rather than the usual shorts and tank top that she usually opted for. She didn't want to show off too much to Chris Jericho.  
  
"Always leave them wondering." It was something Trish told her frequently.  
  
Lilian bristled as she thought of Trish, trying to get her mind on happier thoughts.  
  
Lilian smiled as she thought about the blonde man on the other side of the door. It still awed her that he was actually doing her a favor. Before that night they had rarely talked except in interviews. And 90% of the time he called her Vivian, which had annoyed the little blonde to pieces, although at the moment she was actually thinking it was kind of cute.  
  
"Lilian, are you okay in there?" His anxious voice broke her out of her daze. She realized that she was sitting on the closed toilet seat, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"I'll be right out, Chris," she replied quickly, not wanting to scare him by not answering. Pulling on a pair of socks, she stood up as quickly as her aching head would allow and exited the bathroom.  
  
Lilian burst out laughing when she saw what Chris had done. He had set the small dining table with paper plates that had pizza on them and had set two cans of soda next to them. Two tiny orange candles were lit and there were dandelions sitting in a small paper cup.  
  
"You really know how to treat a girl, don't you? I mean, candlelight and flowers? I'm impressed," Lilian told him, still giggling as he held her chair out for her.  
  
"Oh, definitely," Chris answered with a grin. "Wait till you hear the music." With that he walked over to the CD player.  
  
"There's music also?" Lilian asked, then laughed again as a song of Fozzy's blasted softly through the speakers. As joking as he was being, Lilian couldn't help but admire that he wasn't making the music loud to make her head hurt worse. It probably also was a factor that it was almost three in the morning. "And Fozzy, none the less!" Lilian finally said as she caught her breath.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard they are pretty good," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, how about we eat?"  
  
"Okay," Lilian replied, surprised that her appetite was actually pretty good. Considering all the stress of the last few weeks she was happy that she could actually stand the sight and smell of food.  
  
Chris sat down across from her, concentrating mostly on his food. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Lilian finally asked, "What were you talking about?"  
  
"Hmm?" Chris asked, looking at the blonde.  
  
"You said earlier that if you had your way, I would still be with the company. What did you mean?" Lilian replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, a bunch of the guys were watching the segment earlier with me and we all agree that you shouldn't leave. You're too important to this company, Lilian. And we all agreed that if you were up to it then you could be one of our managers," Chris told her, gazing intently at the blonde.  
  
"Me?" Lilian asked skeptically. "A manager?"  
  
"Yes. We all think that you would do great. We really like you, and a lot of us would like to see Trish get hers. Especially after what she did to you tonight," Chris replied. Seeing that Lilian was still surprised, he added, "Look, Lilian, you don't have to answer tonight. Call me. I'll give you my cell phone number tomorrow. But please consider it."  
  
Lilian only nodded, for she suddenly felt drowsy due to the painkillers she had just taken. The doctor had given them to her for the headache so she could sleep better. Chris noticed this and immediately stood up to go to her side, placing an arm behind her back for support as he helped her up and to one of the beds. Chris gently eased her down, worried about how disoriented she suddenly was. "Thank you," Lilian murmured sleepily as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders and tucked the blanket around her and sat down next to her. "Who wants me to be their manager anyway?" she asked, referring to what he had said only a few moments ago.  
  
"Oh, a whole bunch of guys. Christian, Booker, Rob, Jeff. All the good guys." He hesitated before adding, "There is one guy who is desperate to have you as his manager, though. He would be honored of you would do it."  
  
"Who would that be?" Lilian asked as her eyes closed.  
  
Jericho paused, then uttered one word that caused Lilian's eyes to fly open.  
  
"Me."  
  
~/~  
  
Lilian sighed, brushing away the remnants of what seemed like the three hundredth crying spell of that day. She was amazed that one's body could produce so many tears, especially with the good amount she had been doing that week. Besides, it was only Friday.  
  
Lilian gritted her teeth as she looked at the photo album she had in her lap.  
  
Pictures.  
  
So many of them.  
  
Of her and Trish.  
  
In Florida at Disney World with Lita and Ivory.  
  
In Hawaii with Debra and Steve.  
  
At her first ever gig at The World at Times Square.  
  
At Lilian's family barbecue. Damn it, she had invited the woman into her house for God's sake.  
  
Lilian ran a hand over her tired face, quickly snapping the photo album shut and dropping it to the floor while she straightened up against the soft pillow behind her back when a person walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, Lily. I made you some tea."  
  
Lilian smiled at her mother, gratefully accepting the warm cup that she offered with a quick thanks. Her mother sat at the end of the couch, smiling at her daughter and smoothing the blanket that was sitting over Lilian's legs.  
  
"How are you feeling Lily?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm feeling a little better," Lilian said. "My head is still sore."  
  
"Do we need to change the bandage over your stitches?" her mother asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Lilian replied. "Just a headache probably. Too much thinking or something."  
  
"Thinking about her, huh?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I don't want to but I can't help but. She betrayed me, Mom."  
  
"I know, sweetie. Trish had us all fooled. I never thought that she was capable of hurting anyone, especially you. If I knew how to make it right then I would tell you what to do. But I don't."  
  
"I know you would. Thank you, Mom," Lilian said, mustering a small smile for her mother as she felt tears threatening again. "I bought you something on the road," she said, suddenly remembering the small trinket that she had picked up, hoping it would distract her emotional state. Lilian tried to forget the fact that Trish was with her when she picked out the small crystal figurine, but the thought stuck in the back of her head.  
  
"Ooh, what is it Lily?" her mother asked eagerly. She loved the little things that Lilian picked up across the country and occasionally overseas.  
  
"It's in my travel bag. Give me a second and I'll go get it," Lilian replied, starting to stand up.  
  
"Nonsense, child. I'll get your bag for you," her mother chastised, standing up and exiting the room only to return a few seconds later with the black bag.  
  
Lilian pawed through the bag, finally locating the small paper bag and pulling it out. Setting the travel bag on the floor, Lilian reached into the paper bag only to hiss in pain as she pulled her hand out quickly.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" her mother asked immediately, reaching for Lilian's hand as a small drop of blood formed on her daughter's index fingertip.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, pulling her hand away from her mother as she looked into the bag, "but your gift isn't," she finished as she saw the broken pieces of what had been a crystal swan. "Damn it. It must have broken when Trish threw my bag out the window."  
  
"That's okay, Lily. I'm sure you can find another one," her mother said, patting her daughter on the leg as she stood up. "All that matters is that you are home and safe." Lilian managed a small smile for her mother, who continued, "Look, I need to go start dinner. Holler if you need me okay?"  
  
Lilian nodded, watching as her mother walked out of the room. Sighing, she picked up the photo album again, this time only studying the cover. She didn't even bother opening it up.  
  
She knew what she had to do to ease her mind.  
  
Sighing again, Lilian grabbed her cell phone from the table and flipped through the phone book section until she found the person she was looking for and pressed the send button.  
  
After a couple of rings, he answered.  
  
Her voice caught in her throat as he said hello, but nevertheless, she spoke.  
  
"Hi, Chris. It's. uh, it's Lilian."  
  
~/~  
  
"Hey."  
  
His greeting surprised her, causing her to jump slightly. Lilian had no idea that anyone even knew she was at the arena already. She turned and looked at him before replying, "Hello, Chris."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously. Lilian was sitting on the stage, her legs crossed in front of her as she looked out at the empty seats and ring.  
  
"Imagining," Lilian replied after a long moment.  
  
Chris sat down next to her, glancing at the blonde before asking, "Imagining what?"  
  
She kept staring at the ring. "I see me. Singing. Announcing. Doing what I'm best at," she said slowly. "I don't deserve to be in the same ring as a manager."  
  
"Hey," Chris chastised softly, bringing a hand up to guide her face towards his. "You didn't ask for this," he continued.  
  
Lilian felt her breath catch in her throat. His face was just inches from hers. She took a calming breath before asking, "What if I screw up?"  
  
"You won't," Chris replied as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Can you be sure of that?" Lilian questioned him.  
  
"Yes, I am. You are a very talented woman, Lilian. And I know you will do just fine," Chris said, letting his eyes travel up to the white bandage on her forehead.  
  
"I'm glad you have faith in me," Lilian sighed, absently touching the gauze when she realized he was looking at it. "Because I sure don't."  
  
"Just think, you'll be able to get back at her," Chris replied, reaching up to brush his fingers against the stark white bandage.  
  
Lilian shivered at the contact, willing her body not to respond to his touch. She nearly moaned as his hand gently slid down to her jaw, tracing the delicate lines. "Do we have a plan?" she finally managed to ask.  
  
Chris smiled as he looked at the blonde woman. He replied, "We wait. Then we shock the hell out of her."  
  
Lilian nodded, trying to ignore his touch as she contemplated what he said. Wait and shock. She could handle that. As long as Trish didn't get that damn chair and the Island Boys kept away.  
  
"Is it still a secret?" Lilian questioned, referring to her status.  
  
"Yes, it is. Only Rob and Vince know, and they are not saying anything."  
  
"How does Rob know?" Lilian asked suspiciously.  
  
"He was with me when you called me on Friday. Don't worry. The man's a flake and probably got high and forgot or something," Chris said, drawing a giggle from the small blonde. He had dropped his hand from her face and now had rested his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Lilian smiled at Chris, finally relaxing. He had confidence in her, and surprisingly she was starting to see herself as a manager as well.  
  
"Are you still imagining?" Chris asked softly, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes," Lilian replied, looking at him. "I see myself cracking Trish in the head with a chair and then kicking Howard in the balls again."  
  
"That's the spirit," Chris said with a grin. "What do you say we go get some food before the show starts?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lilian replied, accepting the hand he had extended to help her up.  
  
Suddenly she couldn't wait for Monday Night Raw.  
  
~/~  
  
It didn't take long for Trish to answer questions that had arisen the past week. A few seconds after the pyro went off for the start of RAW, her music hit and the blonde sauntered down to the ring, sending a flirty smile toward the Fink before speaking.  
  
"You know, a lot of people have been asking me all week why I hit my best friend in the face with a chair. They've been asking, "Why, Trish, why? Why did you screw your friend over?" Trish said.  
  
"That's what I want to know also," J.R. said as Trish paused.  
  
"You see, Lilian and I were best of friends at one time. We went on trips, we had picnics together, and we shared so much. Secrets. Hotel rooms. I even got to know her family." Lilian bristled in the back as she heard Trish talking of their friendship. Chris placed a hand on her arm and squeezed, attempting to calm the blonde down. Her muscles seemed to relax under his grip, and she took a deep breath as Trish continued. "The thing is, after all this time together, I got to know the real Lilian Garcia: the snotty, self-absorbed, airheaded bitch. Believe me, I've never seen someone with such an ego! I had to get rind of her," Trish said to the crowd, who was booing louder than before at her words.  
  
"Look in the mirror," Lilian murmured through gritted teeth. Chris smiled at her. He had never seen the little blonde this angry. She noticed Chris looking at her, and she asked, "Are you going to stop this?"  
  
"In a minute," he replied. "I want her to bury herself some more."  
  
Lilian nodded, listening to Trish as she spoke. "She wanted more of the spotlight! Lilian wanted my spotlight. I couldn't let that happen!" The crowd's jeers were so loud now that it was hard to hear Trish. "Then, someone who really knows my former friend came to me. Someone who said that he could help me get rid of my former friend for good. That person is here tonight. Mr. Howard Finkle, would you please come in the ring?"  
  
"Oh, give me a break! He's always been vocal about his distaste for Lilian," King said as Howard pretended to be surprised at Trish's invitation.  
  
The older man got into the ring, the crowd booing as he kissed Trish square on the lips. "I don't believe this," Lilian muttered.  
  
"You've got to wonder what Lilian Garcia thinks about this," J.R. pointed out as Trish acted smitten by Howard.  
  
"Oh, believe me, you will find out J.R.," Lilian said, balling her hands into fists. Chris glanced at her, amused as Trish spoke again.  
  
"You see, Howard spent a lot of time with Lilian when she first came here. And he has a few stories that I'm sure he would like to share," Trish said.  
  
"Thank you, Trish. You see, it was my idea. I told Trish that she was no good. She was stealing both of our spotlights! You know it's true! I was the main ring announcer! I was the only one! Then she came and everyone just loved her. I put up with it for four long years!" Fink ranted. "I couldn't take it anymore. So I went to Trish, and we made up a plan. You see, scare her away with the Island Boys. We sicced them on her, not Bischoff. But we knew she would be back. That's why we acted as if Trish hated me. When in reality, she loves me!"  
  
"What?" J.R. asked as Trish kissed Howard on the neck. "For the love of God."  
  
Trish spoke again, keeping an arm wrapped around Howard's shoulders. "You see, I knew Lilian would want to get revenge for Howie here pushing her to the wolves a few weeks ago. And sure enough, the night before SummerSlam, she contacted me. Lilian wanted to get back at Howie. But we outsmarted her, didn't we? Not that it was that hard," Trish said, smiling at Howard, who nodded.  
  
"I think it's time I stepped in," Chris said, winking at Lilian. "Wait for my cue, okay?"  
  
Lilian nodded, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. She had no clue what Howard had begun babbling about now, and she didn't really care, for the Y2J countdown hit and his pyro exploded.  
  
"Thank God someone interrupted that idiot," King said as the crowd half cheered, half booed for Jericho, unsure of his motives.  
  
Jericho looked out to the crowd, smiling slightly as he started speaking. "You know, Howard, when our dear Vivian first came here, I was spending a lot of time with you. Remember that party we went to? The one where you got really drunk and touched Jackie's breast and then she beat the living daylights out of you? I still have the pictures, you know," Jericho said.  
  
"Don't even think of it!" Howard said, pointing as threateningly as he could at Jericho as Trish looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Ah, that was a good time. But it's going to have to wait for another time," Jericho continued.  
  
"Look, what the hell are you doing out here?" Trish asked, angry with the man for interrupting her scheduled time to speak.  
  
"You see, I'm here on behalf of Vivian Garcia," Chris started, only to be cut off by Trish.  
  
"You know, she hated when you called her that," she interrupted, glaring at Jericho.  
  
"Oh, I don't think she has a problem with what I call her anymore. You see, Trash, I mean, Trish, sorry about that, Lilian and I made a deal," Chris said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trish asked, insulted that he had purposely called her Trash and the crowd had laughed at her.  
  
"Trash, I made an offer to our dear friend. Thanks to you, she cannot announce on RAW anymore. But that doesn't mean that she can't have a different role in the company," Jericho said, and the crowd cheered at this. Maybe the beautiful songbird wasn't being forced to leave, afterall.  
  
"No, she's gone," Trish said, showing nervousness for the first time as she realized what Jericho was hinting at.  
  
"No, Trash, she is here. And, if I could, I would like to introduce you to my new manager, Lilian Garcia!" Chris said, gesturing to the curtain.  
  
The lights went out and Chris smiled in the darkness. A countdown appeared on the TitanTron that said L2J. Chris's music hit and pyro hit, but this time Lilian came out, surprised at the roar of approval at the crowd. She glanced down the ramp, amused when she saw that Trish and the Fink were literally throwing tantrums, kicking at the ropes and stomping their feet.  
  
"I heard every word that you said, Trash," Lilian said, fighting back a grin as the crowd cheered her wrongful use of her former friend's name. Trish was in the ring, listening to her former friend and trying to maintain her self-confidence, arms folded tightly over her chest at this point. "You see, I could stand here and list every whore-like thing you have done since your first day here but the show is only two hours long." Jericho laughed along with the crowd and Lawler, pleasantly surprised that she was doing well with the microphone with an insulting promo. Lord knows she has a beautiful musical voice and did pretty good with the announcing, but she was stellar at this moment!  
  
"I cannot believe you did this to me, Trish," Lilian said, sobering as she pointed to white bandage on her head. It angered Lilian that Trish smiled when she gestured to the area, for Trish suddenly seemed proud of herself. "You think it's funny? I'd like to see you laughing when I get into that ring and kick your ass." With that, Lilian threw the microphone down and began walking to the ring, Jericho close behind.  
  
Before she got far, music cut through the arena. The crowd's cheers turned to boos as Eric Bischoff appeared from behind the curtain. "Hold up, hold up!" Bischoff said to Lilian and Chris, who turned around and glared at him. Chris instinctively stepped in front of Lilian, knowing what had happened last time Lilian had been close to Bischoff. "No need to worry, Jericho. Jamal and Rosey are gone." With that, Jericho relaxed slightly.  
  
"What do you want, Erica Jerkoff?" he asked.  
  
"You see, I may not like our former ring announcer turned manager here that much, but I still have values. I know that she has a concussion and I don't want to have any liabilities on my head," Bischoff said, ignoring Jericho's misuse of his name.  
  
"Values my ass! What about the whole thing with your two goons?" Lilian asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not sure that Jamal and Rosey would like to be called goons," Bischoff said, "but I'll let that slip. You see, Lilian, I have a good idea of a match for our next Pay-Per-View in two weeks. How about Trish Stratus vs. Lilian Garcia? No crazy stipulations, no outside interference. Just a straight up fight. How about it, ladies?"  
  
Lilian and Trish nodded, their eyes focused on each other, the hatred clear to everyone. The tension was evident. Everyone could feel it, including the crowd and those in the back who were watching on monitors.  
  
"But that leaves tonight. Lilian needs to practice her managing skills, so how about Chris Jericho vs. The Hurricane? And for you, Trash. Trish, sorry! It's catchy!" Bischoff protested when Trish glared at him from the ring. "You can wrestle Molly tonight. How about it?" Bischoff asked, drawing cheers of approval from the crowd at his matches. "And, since I'm such a cool guy, I'll make a match for next week for you all to ponder. Chris Jericho vs. Triple H!"  
  
The crowd popped and Lilian looked at Jericho with excitement. She knew how much Chris hated Triple H. He was grinning, obviously happy with this development. "You got it, Jerky," he told Bischoff.  
  
Bischoff nodded, happy at himself as he left for making the matches tonight, next week, and for two weeks from now. Lilian looked at the ring at her former best friend and the Fink. "I'll see you in the ring two weeks from now," Lilian told Trish before turning and walking to the back with Jericho. She smiled at him when they went behind the curtain. "I think we're a hit," she told him, referring to the cheers of the crowd.  
  
"Yeah," Chris replied, still elated at his match next week.  
  
"There's one thing, though," Lilian said, breaking his thoughts. He looked at her, confused, and she said, "I don't know any wrestling moves."  
  
Chris smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her back and leading her off as he said, "We can change that. Come on."  
  
~/~  
  
It was the big night.  
  
Well, the first big night. The next one would be six days from now when Lilian made her single's competition debut. Chris had been teaching her some basic wrestling moves and escape maneuvers over the past week, and she felt like she was getting the hang of it. Not perfect but she would be able to hold her own against Trish. Not that Lilian was expecting headlocks and legdrops. It was going to be a fistfight.  
  
But tonight was about Chris Jericho versus Triple H.  
  
Lilian sat in the corner silently as she watched Chris stretch. She knew he was in top condition for he had easily beaten the Hurricane the previous week. Chris was extremely excited about his match in about ten minutes, almost boylike, and Lilian didn't want to do or say anything that would spoil his fun.  
  
Chris noticed her staring and winked at her, causing the blonde to blush and look down. He sat down next to her.  
  
"You ready?" she asked. It was a dumb question but Lilian couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Yes, I am," Chris replied, smiling widely at her.  
  
"That's good," Lilian replied, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho agreed. "Just. watch yourself, okay? Triple H is a dangerous man and you've seen what he is capable of. I don't want you hurt."  
  
Lilian nodded. This caring side of Chris Jericho was surprising her more and more everyday.  
  
"Jericho? Lilian? You two are up in five," a stagehand called into them.  
  
Lilian smiled at Chris, his excitement spreading on to her. "Let's go," she said.  
  
A few moments later his music hit, and they made their entrance together. Lilian was pleased at this. She knew that many guys in the business often asked their managers or valets to come out a few seconds later so he could get the spotlight.  
  
But not Chris. He was different.  
  
Lilian didn't really have time to ponder this, for they had entered the ring and Triple H's music had now started. Lilian sent a hard look in the direction of the Fink, who seemed to be gloating at his former announcing colleague as he spouted off Triple H's stats.  
  
Lilian resisted the urge to jump Howard from behind and exited the ring as soon as Triple H got in. She moved as far away from the Fink as possible and watched as the match began.  
  
She was simply awed at his talent. He was quick and agile, often tricking Triple H into walking into a certain maneuver. Lilian cheered along with the crowd when he seemed to get the edge, and winced when Triple H was able to counter.  
  
After a few minutes of back and forth action, Triple H got the upper hand. He held it for what seemed to be like hours to Lilian when in reality it was only five minutes. Five minutes of hell for the man she was managing. Triple H unleashed a series of deadly punches and other moves that was making Lilian sick to her stomach. "Come on, Chris," Lilian yelled as Triple H locked in a sleeper hold that he had perfected over the years. Chris struggled for a few moments, but then seemed to go limp in the hold. "Come on," she said in a softer tone.  
  
He seemed to either hear her or develop extra strength, for he stood up and elbowed Triple H in the stomach a few times before the Cerebral Assassin let go. Jericho sent him into the ropes, but a quick thinking Triple H pulled poor referee Earl Hebner in the way, sending Jericho, who was unprepared for that sort of crash, and Hebner to the mat.  
  
Lilian cringed away as Triple H got out of the ring. She didn't have time to move and the larger man pushed her out of the way easily. She went sprawling backwards to the ground, glad that she had decided on wearing jeans. Lilian felt her blood boil at his physical treatment of her, but didn't dare move from the ground as he got a sledgehammer from underneath the ring. Without a second glance to Lilian, he tossed it in the ring and reentered.  
  
Without thinking, Lilian got up and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring in time to see Triple H lifting the sledgehammer and preparing to drive it into the chest of Chris Jericho.  
  
Acting only on impulse and adrenaline, Lilian reached out and grabbed the weapon from the hands of Triple H. He turned, surprised at first then extremely annoyed as he looked at the blonde in the ring, holding the sledgehammer, confused, obviously surprised that her tactic had worked. He moved closer to her, too close for Lilian's comfort, then smiled as someone slammed into Lilian from behind, sending her hard to the ground and the sledgehammer bouncing out of the ring.  
  
The crowd booed heavily as Trish stood over a dazed Lilian. The fallen blonde looked up, anger rising again as she saw Trish. She started to get up only to be kicked down by her former friend. Lilian gasped as Trish's boot connected with her stomach then winced as Triple H pulled her up by the hair.  
  
Triple H held her arms behind her back, allowing Trish to land a few punches to her sore stomach before Jericho rushed the three, sending Trish and Lilian to the outside of the and Triple H to the mat.  
  
Earl Hebner was starting to stir and Jericho managed to hit a spinning heel kick on Triple H. Thinking quickly, he hit the Lionsault. A long three count later the match was over.  
  
Jericho had won in the confusion, but he didn't celebrate. He glanced wildly around for Lilian, relieved when he saw the little blonde stomping on Trish. She rolled her former friend back in the ring, and Jericho quickly hit a Lionsault on Trish. He only caught part of her back but it was enough to surprise her.  
  
The injured blonde howled in pain and scrambled to the corner of the ring, a few seconds later looking up in fear when she saw her former friend.  
  
Lilian was standing two feet from her, holding the heavy sledgehammer in her hands.  
  
Jericho and Hebner stood back, unsure of what to do. Lilian swallowed, knowing that she could get rid of her former friend for good in an instant. She saw the look of fear in Trish's eyes and took a step back, throwing the weapon to the ground in front of Trish. The Canadian looked at it and then at Lilian, the surprise and relief evident in her face.  
  
"I'll see you on Sunday," Lilian sneered, never taking her eyes off of Trish until she had exited the ring, Jericho by her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as they walked up the ramp.  
  
"I'm fine," Lilian replied, turning to look at Trish. The blonde was staring at her, still shocked that she hadn't used the weapon after all that she had done to Lilian.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris asked worriedly, breaking Lilian's hard gaze at Trish. "Your head is bleeding."  
  
Lilian broke out of her trance, bringing up a hand to touch the white bandage on her forehead. Sure enough, a small amount of blood showed up on her finger and she cursed softly.  
  
"Come on, let's get you checked out," Jericho said quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Lilian looked at him, surprised at his sudden affection. "Okay," she said quietly, allowing him to guide her for a lot of the adrenaline she had been running on out there had worn off.  
  
She suddenly felt slightly worried.  
  
What would Sunday bring?  
  
~/~  
  
Lilian sat quietly in a chair, watching the match that was currently taking place. It was Rey Mysterio vs. Tajiri, an extremely fast paced match that left Lilian dizzy. These two guys were so quick that it was hard to keep track of who had who in what move.  
  
A knock on the door broke Lilian out of her thoughts, and she asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Chris," he replied. "You dressed?"  
  
"Come in," Lilian said with a smile.  
  
Chris peeked in the room, as if worried she would be lying and said, "They're waiting for you at the curtain. You're being introduced first."  
  
Lilian nodded, allowing herself to meet his eyes. "Am I in over my head?"  
  
"Of course not, Lil," Chris replied immediately. "I know you can take her, and for what she did to you I really hope you beat her down. I'm sure a lot of other people feel the same way." Lilian pondered this, and he walked over so that he could kneel in front off her. "Hey," he whispered, guiding her chin so that she could look at him. "It'll be okay, Lilian."  
  
"What about Howard?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I'll be right at ringside with you," Chris said. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
She nodded again, obviously relieved at this statement. With a small sigh Lilian asked, "Why are we sitting here, Jerky? Shouldn't we be at the curtain?"  
  
"I thought you'd never get moving, Vivian," Chris shot back, standing up and extending a hand to Lilian.  
  
"Such a gentleman," she giggled, accepting his hand. Together they walked to the curtain, meeting a nervous looking stagehand as they arrived.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to show," he blurted out without thinking, earning a glare from Lilian. ""I mean-"  
  
"Forget it," Lilian said with a small smile. "When are we on?"  
  
"In about thirty seconds," the stagehand answered. "We're running a bit ahead of schedule so if you want to cut a promo feel free."  
  
"Whatever, I just want this to be over," Lilian said with another sigh, feeling only a little bit of comfort as Chris squeezed her hand gently, which barely registered to her that he was still holding it.  
  
A few seconds later, the L2J countdown hit again and Jericho's pyro and music hit. Actually, Lilian had begun to accept it as their entrance music, for the people in charge of music and videos had put in various scenes of Lilian by herself and with Chris.  
  
It still surprised her that they were so over with the crowd. The cheers were so loud that Lilian could barely hear the Fink as he introduced the pair, not that that was necessarily a bad thing, the loathing obviously evident in his voice. They reached the ring, Chris holding the ropes open for Lilian as he had done each time they had gone to the ring. Lilian smiled at him and then to the crowd, stretching her arms above her head as she waited for Trish to make her entrance.  
  
A few seconds later her former friend's entrance music hit, and Lilian leaned her elbows against the rope, watching as Trish made her way down the ramp. Lilian never broke eye contact with her as she backed up to let Trish into the ring.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
The two words were whispered in her ears as Jericho exited the ring. The bell sounded and for a few seconds, Lilian just stood face to face with Trish. Lilian looked hard into her former friend's eyes, searching for something but not surprised when she saw only hatred and anger.  
  
Trish broke Lilian's thoughts though when she drew back a hand and slapped Lilian hard across the cheek. The crowd gasped as Lilian tilted her head to the side, bringing a hand up to rub the spot where Trish had just struck her.  
  
Lilian turned her head to look at Trish again, dropping her hand. Trish, frustrated at Lilian's lack of emotion, brought both of her hands up, shoving Lilian hard in the chest, sending her backwards a few inches. Lilian simply smiled as she moved forward again and stood closer to Trish.  
  
Enraged, Trish brought up a fist to strike Lilian, but she blocked it and shoved Trish, sending the Canadian to the mat. With an angered cry, Trish stood up and charged Lilian, only to be sent down with a perfect clothesline.  
  
The crowd cheered, on their feet for Lilian. "Get up," she yelled at Trish, who stood up, wiping her forehead. Trish and Lilian circled each other, unsure of what the other was doing and then both moved at the same time.  
  
Trish attempted a clothesline and Lilian tried to hit a kick to Trish's midsection as the two crashed. Dazed, they both went to one knee. Unfortunately, Trish was quicker in recovering, Lilian's probably delayed because of the concussions she had had, which were still acting up. Smiling evilly, Trish kicked Lilian hard in the arm, sending the little blonde to the mat. Lilian shook her head, trying to get focused as Trish kicked her again, this time in the back.  
  
Writhing on the ground in pain, Lilian put a hand to her now aching back as Trish suddenly reached down and pulled Lilian up by the hair, tossing her easily into the corner. Glad that there was some sort of support behind her, Lilian was barely able to move as Trish attempted a running clothesline, only to crash into the ring post.  
  
Lilian shook her head again, willing the dull throb that had developed to go away. She was barely aware of Chris on the outside urging her on and the roar from the crowd. They were chanting her name. They never chanted her name before.  
  
She didn't bother contemplating this, for Lilian noticed Trish coming at her from the corner of her eye. Lilian brought up an elbow quickly, catching Trish in the chest at full force.  
  
Gasping, Trish fell to the ground. Lilian didn't hesitate, rather this time she was the one unleashing a series of kicks into Trish's midsection. Trish squirmed, trying to get out of the blonde's wrath, only getting relief when the referee put himself in front of Lilian, warning her about keeping her opponent in the corner.  
  
Lilian simply pushed passed him, but in the delay where the referee had been chastising Lilian Trish had been able to recover enough to land a hard knee to Lilian's stomach. The little blonde bent over in pain, allowing Trish to hit a clothesline of her own.  
  
"Come on, Lil," Chris yelled from the outside, watching nervously as Trish kicked Lilian again in the back and then in the ribs. God, he hated this. It wasn't fair for Lilian to fight someone that she thought was her friend. He would give or do anything so she didn't have to feel hurt emotionally or physically by Trish.  
  
He was somewhat relieved when Lilian was able to move out of the way of a kick that was aimed directly for her head. Lilian dropped to the ground as Trish fought to keep balance and Chris nearly cheered with happiness when Lilian was able to sweep Trish's legs out from under her with her foot. He wasn't sure how she had done it, for Lilian seemed to be dazed by the offense that Trish had managed to get in for a couple minutes.  
  
Lilian gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the dull throb in her back and went to the outside, planning on hitting either a drop kick or a crossbody from the top rope. However, before Chris could stop him, Howard had leapt up on the mat and pulled Lilian's leg, causing the blonde to lose her balance and land awkwardly on the ring post.  
  
Conveniently, the referee missed the interference, but Jericho quickly pulled the Fink off the mat, sending the older man to the floor with a single punch. He quickly turned back to the match to see Trish attempt her top rope hurricarana and gasped along with the crowd as Lilian managed to grip Trish's legs and lock in the Walls of Jericho.  
  
They had landed a few feet from the ropes, and Lilian could feel Trish struggling toward the ropes. Lilian wouldn't budge though, and leaned back, putting more pressure on Trish's lower back. She could hear Chris yelling for Trish to tap and the referee asking Trish if she was going to tap, and a few seconds later the bell rang.  
  
Trish had given into the pain and tapped.  
  
Quickly, Lilian let go, standing up and staring down at her former friend lying on the mat holding her back in pain. She barely registered the fact that Chris had raised her hand in victory. Bringing a hand to her head, Trish met Lilian's eyes once again. Lilian bit her lip, seriously considering unleashing more damage but instead turning and exiting the ring.  
  
"That's was shorter than I thought," Chris whispered in her ear as they walked up the ramp, acknowledging the cheering crowd. "You did great."  
  
Without thinking, Lilian turned to Chris and pressed her lips against his for a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled back. "I owe you."  
  
The crowd hooted as Chris brought his hand up to his mouth, gently touching his fingertips so his lips where her lips had just been. Lilian glanced at him worriedly, obviously regretting that she had kissed him.  
  
With a smile to show he wasn't angry with her, Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on, Lil. Let's go celebrate and chat."  
  
~/~  
  
"The Walls of Lilico," he said with a smile as he sat next to the little blonde. "That's what we should call it."  
  
"Well, if I have a choice that'll be my last match," Lilian said with a small groan. She was lying on her stomach along a couch that was in the room she was sharing with Chris. Since they were now a team, Chris and Lilian had agreed that they should room together. Of course, that had left Christian without a partner but he quickly found one in Lance Storm. Lilian had hung out with Christian and Lance a couple times and she was actually surprised at how nice they were. "I feel like hell," she continued.  
  
"Well, if you can move about ten feet, how about soaking in that big tub in the bathroom? That may help a little," Chris suggested.  
  
"Are you going to join me?" Lilian asked shyly, attempting to reach behind her to readjust the ice pack sitting on her back.  
  
"Of course, Vivian," he replied, lifting the bag and reaching down so she could sit up easily.  
  
"You know, the Vivian thing is getting really old," Lilian said with a wince, allowing Chris to guide her to bathroom, supporting her carefully, mindful of her soreness.  
  
"But it's fun," Chris protested teasingly, helping her to sit on the closed toilet seat. "What kind of bubbles do you like? Peach or Apple?" he asked, looking at the two choices that the hotel staff had left.  
  
"Peaches," Lilian said sleepily, the sound of rushing water already seeming to relax her and take some of the tension away. "Don't peek," Lilian said warningly. Chris nodded, turning his back and pulling his shirt off. Lilian quickly undressed and all but leapt into the water, glad that the bubbles covered up to her neck. Chris had sunk into the water across from her, reaching over to shut off the hot water. He looked at Lilian's peaceful form, wondering if she had fallen asleep that quickly. However, she opened her eyes and saw him look away, blushing. "What?" she asked self- consciously.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
It was Lilian's turn to blush, mumbling an apology.  
  
"No, it was okay."  
  
She looked at him, the surprise taking over her features. "I. it was?"  
  
"Of course. I like you Lilian. A lot. It's kind of weird, the way we came together and all, but I'm glad we are a team now. And I would. I, uh."  
  
"You what?" Lilian asked, glad she was sitting down. The man made her week in the knees.  
  
"Youwangooutwime?"  
  
"Speak up, Chris, I can't understand when you speak rubbish," Lilian said with a small smile as he blushed again.  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, looking down and nearly smacking himself for his shyness. He couldn't help it, though. The woman had that effect on him, something that he had never felt before.  
  
Lilian paused. She wasn't sure what he had been trying to ask, but she never thought that he would ask her. Seeing that Chris was nearly panicking at her lack of an answer, she quickly replied, "Of course."  
  
Relieved, Chris smiled weakly at her. "Why don't you come closer to me?" he asked slyly, gesturing to the large space between them.  
  
"I thought you would never ask," Lilian replied, pushing herself up and over so that he could put his arm around her shoulder easily. Sighing contentedly, Lilian leaned against him, enjoying the feel of his pounding heart. She closed her eyes again, the hot water and steady beat lulling her to sleep. Chris smiled, resting his head against hers as her breathing evened out.  
  
He had the girl.  
  
~/~  
  
***Two years later***  
  
Lilian smiled as her Grammy award-winning song, "Shout," blasted out over the loudspeakers of the First Union Center in Philadelphia. The crowd quickly jumped to their feet, for many of them were eager to see the highly publicized songbird live.  
  
Smiling sweetly at Howard, she accepted the microphone he handed her, checking to make sure it worked. The Fink's hatred for Lilian had grown over the past two years. Trish had broken up with him the night after her match against Lilian, blaming him for ruining a good friendship and causing problems in her personal life. The Fink was very vocal in the back about his distaste for Jericho, Lilian, and Trish, but everyone ignored him, passing it off as senility. Still, that hadn't stopped him from giving Lilian broken microphones several times, trying to make her look dumb. However, Lilian had learned from the first time, and therefore checked every mic that he handed her, earning a glare from Finkle every time.  
  
Lilian waved to the crowd, the diamond and gold band on her left hand glinting in the spotlight. She and Chris had been married for close to a year now, for he had proposed on the evening of their one-year anniversary as professional and intimate partners. A month after that, they had gotten married on a beach with only their respective parents; Christian; Lance Storm; and Lilian's closest girlfriend in the business, Ivory, present.  
  
Over the past year, Lilian and Chris had grown closer. Lilian had recorded a CD that quickly went platinum, catching the eyes and ears of those not interested in wrestling. Her singing career had taken off, and since then she had been juggling the wrestling and music business. Chris had been next to her every day, smiling tearfully as she accepted her first ever Grammy and nearly leaping with joy when she won two more later in the night.  
  
They loved it, though. Chris and Lilian had both stated in several interviews that they loved their hectic lifestyle and each other and wouldn't trade it for anything. Lilian didn't fear injury because Chris was very protective of her and never let anything happen to her. One time a fan had gotten too close to his wife and Chris had punched him down.  
  
Lilian took a deep breath, asking the crowd what was up. They responded loudly, cheering her on. Lilian grinned, wishing she could smile at each person individually. She reached a hand down, touching her slightly bulging stomach as the growing baby inside of her decided to kick out at that moment.  
  
Lilian and Chris had hidden the pregnancy at first, deciding only to make an announcement when she began to show. The music and wrestling industries had gone nuts, doing major stories on the first couple in the sport and music business.  
  
With another grin, Lilian decided to introduce her partner to the highly jacked crowd. "Without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to the new WWE World Champion, fresh off of his victory over Triple H last night, Chris Jericho!"  
  
Their entrance music hit and Chris walked down the ramp, the gold around his waist fitting perfectly. His smile was wide as he looked at his wife. Lilian tapped her heart as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring, standing on the middle turnbuckle of each corner. The cameras flashed and Lilian stood back, applauding her husband along with the crowd.  
  
He accepted the microphone from Lilian, and began speaking to the crowd.  
  
Lilian, however, allowed her thoughts to drift.  
  
Two years ago her best friend had turned on her. Since then, she had won three Grammy's, had a hot CD, was in a great relationship that wound up as a good marriage, made new friends in Ivory, Christian, and Lance, and was expecting a baby.  
  
She had thought of the incident with Trish as a major blow to her well being.  
  
Lilian had thought that her friend's betrayal was the end of her professional career.  
  
However, things had turned out pretty good. She was lucky to be on top of the world.  
  
Funny how things end up sometimes. 


End file.
